Hermes
Hermes is Lexii's Conjuration, conjured from her laptop. He is Lexii's embodiment of versatility and optimism. He mostly tries to be Lexii's confidant and one-bot pep rally. He's also an avid shipper when it comes to Lexii herself. Stats +10 str from technical weapon: Fist upgrade. Hermes is currently level 8. Hermes currently has 5 souls. Skills and Abilities Passive Back-light (Hermes screen face can light the way, and can withstand Faint Glimmer's absorption effects.) Hope Energy Reserve(Hermes can harness Lexii's hope and convert it into energy to attack enemies with. (However it needs a tolerable method of fire.) Earned (at lvl 6) Hologram projector (Hermes can display a visual copy of himself to fool monsters in battle, though they won't be fooled twice!) (at lvl10) Robes of technology (Hermes transforms into assassin themed robes for Lexii to wear, while equipped, Hermes and Lexii can explore and fight as a single entity with all the benefits of Hermes' programs) Programs Hermes has a Programming Console that activates upon leveling up whether or not Hermes is active or not, in the latter case his system will temporarily reactivate for the sole purpose of allocating a program. Offensive Program Hermes' Offensive program increases damage. It has 3 upgrades. Each increasing damage output. "Hermes: This program gives me a damage boost by +10." Technical Weapon Program Hermes' Technical Weapon program provides weapons and combat prowess. It has 3 upgrades. Each providing more useful tools for varying benefits. "Hermes: This program gives me a fist upgrade. +10 damage." CODED! "Hermes: Rotary hand cannon that fires tiny bits of hope in bursts of 6." Defensive Program Hermes' defensive program increases damage cutting. It has 3 upgrades. Each decreasing the received damage taken. "Hermes: This program strengthens my alloy to block against damage by -10." Peripheral adaptation Program Hermes' peripheral adaptation program allows for versatility. It has no upgrades. Hermes connects to technology and assimilates it to his being. He may assimilate to 5 items at a time. "Technology" can be any item used as a more efficient means to: Travel, kill, explore, investigate, or protect. "Hermes: I can hook up to a piece of technology and have it become apart of me." CODED! Shipping chart Program Hermes' shipper program allows for detailed notes of the relationship status of Lexii's friends. It has no upgrades. Hermes' having derived from Lexii's Laptop has extensive knowledge of Lexii's relationship thinking, and can accurately perceive a relationship as well as Lexii. "Hermes: I will compile a detailed shipping chart from your friend's interactions which can be displayed upon request." CODED! Hardcode a program Hermes program console. Add a function to Hermes' arsenal of code to make him more useful. The success of the program is entirely dependent on Hermes' level. "Hermes: Make up a program, may or may not work 100% correctly." CODED! - Read stats of monsters upon request or while accosted. ERROR: Only 1 random stat is shown. Battery Conservation Program Hermes' battery conservation program helps to keep Hermes' running. It has 3 upgrades. Each increasing Hermes' battery life. "Hermes: Battery power depletes 25% slower." CODED! "Hermes: My Battery power depletes 50% slower." Strategy Program Hermes' strategy program provides survival tactics in battle. It has 3 upgrades. Each increasing in helpful advice and analysis. Hermes: I can add advice that can change the outcome of an incoming attack." CODED! Hermes: If given one turn to compile the necessary data on a difficult to hit target, I can ensure the next teammates' attack to land within a minuscule margin of error." Category:Allies Category:Conjurations